The application of radiolabelled peptides, monoclonal antibodies (MoAbs), and oligodeoxynucleotides for diagnostic imaging has heralded a new era for nuclear medicine.1 Because of their specificity, these compounds allow for functional imaging of specific receptor mediated biochemical processes. Synthetic oligopeptides have been particularly attractive because they can be readily synthesised, and their pharmacokinetic properties are often ideal for nuclear medicine application. For example, an indium-111 labelled somatostatin analogue consisting of 8 amino acids is now used routinely to localise and image neuroendocrine tumours.2 